


紫色堇

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Kudos: 6





	紫色堇

晚上有重要客人会来，奖被带去参加晚宴。他知道瑠姫不会被允许过来吃饭，所以在餐桌上偷偷瞄着有什么方便偷走的东西带给他。餐后的蜂蜜蛋糕和榛子巧克力被他在叠起餐巾擦嘴时顺手塞进口袋。

瑠姫就爱吃这些东西，把筷子轻轻搁在筷架上，奖这么想着。猜测瑠姫的喜好是一种瘾，猜对了如同中了彩票一样刺激。

为什么会这样，明明家里没有人喜欢那个小私生子，可是奖还是忍不住给他送小零食。瑠姬确实不讨喜。长相漂亮得如同一个天使，心里冷漠得像个恶魔。小时候放学回家的路上两个人看到一窝小猫咪，奖说着“好可爱啊”走上去摸了摸，瑠姫眯了眯眼睛站在旁边无动于衷。奖把小白猫递给他摸的时候猫咪伸出爪子挠了他的手背，他红着眼睛利落地把猫咪尾巴捏断了。

奶猫的尖锐叫声此后一直刻在奖的脑中，一直以来他对瑠姫都有点怕。有时他甚至能从瑠姫亵玩小女仆的行为中幻视出他们那个暴力纵欲的父亲的影子——比如路过瑠姫房间时看到他把那些小巧的碗状的乳房上抹上自己最喜欢的巧克力酱，然后用挑衅的上目线盯着小女孩的脸一点点舔掉，最后狠狠地咬一口，女孩的尖叫声和红褐色液体一起流出来，便把毛巾塞进她嘴里。一些年龄大的女仆说他就是个坏种，奖也无法否认。

父亲本来没想留下这个坏种的，他以为会是个小女孩，还取了瑠姫这样的名字，结果发现是个健健康康的小男孩，帅气又秀气。想到这里奖有些不安，他分化成omega这件事情，正在让他和作为alpha的弟弟之间的关系逐渐复杂化。他不得不承认那天看到瑠姫在阁楼上偷偷抽烟，手指刮到红润的唇时无法控制地发情了。

他跑回房间，手指在后穴里探着敏感点，黏腻的淫液肆意流出，鼻子里似乎还残存着呛人的烟草味。他从床上爬到地上跪坐着，不想弄脏床单。过于修长的手指冒失着顶到生殖腔的时候一阵酥麻感传遍全身，他双腿一软差点歪倒在地上，眼前幻视出瑠姫眯着眼睛吐烟圈的轻浮表情，他不由得轻轻喊出他的名字。前端早已挺起的分身喷射出白浊，染得赭色的木地板上斑斑点点。

他烦躁地揉弄着涨得发痒的前胸，斜倚在墙边看着下身淫液精液一片浑浊。バカ，他心里骂道，那是你弟弟。可是身体渴望被填满的欲望不会说谎，他对自己这具omega的身体无可奈何。其实从他那与父亲弟弟格格不入的温柔平淡的性格里就能看出来他的性别，只是作为家中长子，人人都看破不说破罢了。

清理干净地板上的污浊，穿好裤子系上领带，脖颈处仍散发阵阵幽幽的檀香。他贴上抑制贴喷好男士香水，整了整衣领走了出去。从小就被要求举手投足间礼仪得体，时常被带出去会客，因为稳重而被认为是最合理的继承者，所以适当地伪装一下性别是必要的。

当然伪装总有被撕下来的时候。

再怎么家大业大也是轮不到瑠姫的，他只负责偷钱出去挥霍。从保险柜里偷出一沓纸币骑上摩托车去买上等的烟草酒水，在金黄被细密泡沫盖住的啤酒里撒上药勾引着女孩子喝下，烈性alpha散发着浓郁而醉人的红酒味，肆无忌惮地攻占一座又一座城堡。有时偷钱这种行为会被悄悄躲在门后看到的佣人告发，回到家就有人把他的手脚绑起来用鞭子抽到见血之后扔进阁楼里禁闭。这个惩罚从小学时就开始用了。奖偷偷出去买饼干薯条或是从餐桌上偷一点甜点，走上通往阁楼的楼梯时却总是心惊胆战。他无法想象瑠姫被关在里面时都在想什么，他只记得很小时候两个人玩躲猫猫，瑠姫自己爬进箱子里不一会就哭了出声，他本来是很害怕幽闭狭小的空间的啊。

可是似乎从那黑黢黢的小房间里从未听到瑠姫的哭声。

瑠姫才不会轻易接受他的施舍——至少在瑠姬心里那是跟施舍差不多的东西。清脆地叩着，奖用最温柔的语调恳求他把小窗打开。半天里边的人才慢悠悠走过来，背后的窗户里明亮的阳光瞬间倾泻进来，瑠姫在阳光下撑着窗台晃着脑袋只能看清楚一个剪影，如同一只枯瘦的鹰。他接过哥哥手里的食物，撕开一小盒薯条的纸膜当着奖的面洒在地上，冷笑了一声说，你不知道吧？我在养老鼠呢。

瑠姫知道奖不会生气的。即便自己做出再怎么轻蔑的挑衅举动，奖是他有恃无恐的唯一。除了自己去问他保险柜密码的时候会被要求叫几声哥哥以外，其余时间蛮横从未被阻拦。奖曾经把他没做完的作业送到学校去，被他当面撕碎。那次其实心慌得很，瑠姫以为脸色铁青的哥哥定会告状，谁知他回去说是下雨天自己不小心让它沾了水碎掉了，就把这件事揽下了。

还不是因为他是omega，omega天生要讨好别人的。瑠姫这样想着，他的把柄在我手里呢。

后来奖有一天给他送了一沓厚厚的纸，瑠姫冷着脸问这是什么？他就说，“你的作业，我拼回去复印了一下，上面有些裂痕你凑活着用吧。”说完他眨了眨眼睛笑了一下，好像已经完全不生气了，反倒是多了几分抱歉的神色。瑠姫心里不知为何涌出一丝愧疚感，和之前的为所欲为格格不入。

哎，不过是在讨好你罢了，他对自己说，他不过是需要处处讨好别人才能活得人模狗样的，你又不喜欢那种人模狗样的活法。

他知道奖会对自己发情，自从他路过他的房间听到里面的声音之后再看到奖在他面前垂着眼睛回避着视线碰撞时就觉得可笑又可悲。明明是性欲超强的omega，还要装模作样伪装成大哥哥的样子，练了精致的肌肉让自己看起来是壮实而不是丰满。在自己这个同样性欲旺盛的alpha眼里，这些东西都是为了练来被操的。

要找个好办法把他给操掉。

哥哥房间里装的针孔摄像头一点一滴地记录下他本该不知道的秘密，奖干净细腻的肉身美得如同一幅画。瑠姫把那溢满色欲和情欲的画面匿名发给他，轻轻笑他还不知道怎么做才能把自己搞到痛快。

如果不按照我说的做，这个就会被发出去哦。

奖不知道背后作恶的是谁，只知道恐惧感让他颤抖着拿着手机褪下身上的衣物，听着尖锐的变声吐出的污秽淫靡，任由那人在不知什么角落里嚣张地窥探着自己的隐秘地带。颤颤巍巍地撬开花穴，不知是快感还是羞耻感燥得他脸颊绯红，最后他一边吐着气轻轻呻吟时有一个人踹开门站在那儿饶有兴味地扫视着他，倚着门框像一只枯瘦的鹰。

“是我哦。”

瑠姫用食指勾起奖的脸细细欣赏着那份独特的漂亮，深邃双眼皮下的上目线里溢着震惊与恼怒，还有一点儿清澈的水，长睫毛半垂着一根一根数得清。阳光倾斜着钻进两个人脸庞之间的空隙，照得颧骨上的细小绒毛银闪闪。弯眉带着抵触轻蹙着，反而看上去却是欲求不满的样子。瑠姫勾起嘴角笑了一下，温热的气息扑在奖的脸上，更加躁热地红起来。

“别推我啦，身体这么诚实，不是因为每次自慰都没办法做到自己爽快吗？”

“不可以…不可以瑠姫…我是哥哥…”

瑠姫边把玩着他硬挺在空气里的下身一边勾住他的脖子一拉，微微侧头啃咬住他软软糯糯的唇。他抬起眼睛，两个人的眼睛几乎要贴在一起。他小时候质疑过为什么和哥哥长得不像，奖说，瑠姫是小猫，是比人更漂亮的变种猫人。瑠姫不喜欢猫更不喜欢这个比喻，他觉得奖才像一只长眼猫，一只总是在害怕总是在躲避的猫。他顺手摸到表面有些粗糙的抑制贴轻巧地扯了下来，眼前的猫像就是常年隐藏的角落被公之于众，瞬间露出无比惊慌的眼神。

“瑠姫，那个不是玩具…快还给我。”

“别急嘛，我还给你一片新的。”

奖的后颈处飘来一阵檀香，很清很淡却刺激着瑠姫的每一根神经，他觉得自己正在一步步走向理智崩塌的边缘，撕下自己的那一片贴在奖的鼻尖说，“如果反抗的话就把你的那一片从窗户扔出去看看能招来几个alpha一起玩哦，那样的话下次会是谁睡阁楼呢？”alpha的红酒味瞬间在奖的鼻腔里爆裂开来，过高的浓度使得本来的清香变得刺鼻，刺得他头晕目眩，双腿发软跪在地上。瑠姫配合地蹲下来问，“哥哥，我们去床上好不好？”

瑠姫是第一次享用一具线条精致且情欲四溢的男性身体，连生殖器官的形状都很漂亮，可惜这具身体并不是第一次被享用。奖锁骨上的吻痕已经化成暗红色的淤血，瑠姫轻轻地揉着但好像已经不疼了。是谁呢？瑠姫心里突然混了点说不上来的滋味，原来哥哥不是只属于他一个人的，他的哥哥。

“是他吗？每天带你去房间说是要教你管理家业，实际上是在做这种事啊。”

“求你了…不要说出去…”奖搂住瑠姫的腰示意他快些进来，但是瑠姫突然觉得很无趣，推开他稍微顿了顿说：

“我们要不要杀了他？”

头脑里泛滥的情欲终于给理智让出一点位置，可是他还是觉得晕眩。“你疯了瑠姫…你疯了…”他说，“我们得快结束这场乱七八糟的事…”“我比你清醒，”瑠姫打断了他，“你听我说，那天我看到阁楼柜子里的一沓文件，我出生之后他就害死了我母亲。”

瑠姫用冷厉的上目线看着对面的人，像锋利的刀刃激得人浑身一颤。他咬着牙侵入那个人的躯体时说，“报仇的时刻应该到了。”

奖一直以来对瑠姫都有点怕，当然他一直也怕被父亲锁在房间里把身体最私密又最美丽的部分全部拿出来欣赏和玩弄，但他更怕瑠姫说到做到，有一天真的会杀了父亲再杀掉自己灭口。那天晚上是在一片混沌中沉沉睡去的，醒来时意识到全套的被褥都一塌糊涂，搬到洗衣房去的时候还被问了上个礼拜不是刚洗过吗，奖认为女仆在讽刺自己差点没压住火。早晨瑠姫从他房间离开时留了一句“再多想想吧”闹得他心神不宁，走在楼梯上都磕磕绊绊，当然也可能是因为下身疼到走不好路。

阁楼上的一小盆紫色堇开得正好，阳光打进来穿透花瓣，房间里各处被紫色的光击中。瑠姫记得他看到紫光落在角落里一个漂亮箱子上，褐色的精雕花纹不断向两边延伸出去，像是要把秘密统统缠绕包裹起来。他鬼使神差地把上面堆积的东西拿走后撬开箱子，发黄的纸上字迹已经快要褪去，或许是在抱怨揭秘者来的太晚太晚了。

天色暗到看不清字迹的时候瑠姫抬头看到窗外云霞泛紫，夜晚来得这么气势汹汹，让瑠姫感觉整个人像是要被吞掉一样，克制不住地颤抖着，或许下一秒就会被黑夜吸入腹中。素未谋面的母亲在他出生后就被锁进阁楼里慢慢死去，而他不过因为是个漂亮小男孩免于当时的厄运，这一切都在他未来头破血流的人生路上被一点点补偿回来。

瑠姫很少去想他自己存在于世的意义，有时候他认为自己做过最鲁莽的决定就是来到这个世界，比之后做的任何恶行都要鲁莽。这个世界本来就不是来着不拒的，记事以来收到的目光一向是冰冷的温度。佣人间流传的说法认为他母亲得了传染病死去，同时也认为瑠姫病怏怏的小身板里可能也是带着什么不祥的东西。每当打针时便尖叫着想要吓退那些佣人，而现在他尖叫着想要吓退恐惧，正如他一直用最疯狂的手段掩盖着自己的伤痕。

但那一晚有客人来家里做客，没有人听到，奖也没有。天色黑透了，今晚也没有月亮，可能闭上眼睛自己就会和母亲一样在这里死去吧，他想着，要么，闭上眼睛试一试？

但是突然有人轻轻地叩响那扇小窗户，奖在外面轻轻地问他要不要吃蜂蜜小蛋糕。瑠姫自己也没有注意到脸上忽然滚下一滴泪珠，他本来是没有哭的习惯的。这种没有习惯的东西很容易被忽视，就像整个世界都不会给他蜂蜜蛋糕时，他就总是容易忘记那个给他蜂蜜蛋糕的人。但这次他应该不会忘了，他实在是太饿了。

奖没想到瑠姫会标记自己。他应该早点发现的，不然不至于被那个老头子先发现自己身上逸出了红酒味。他要面壁思过，跪在地上被父亲从后面咬破后颈换上新的味道。血液和生理泪水在同一时间涌出来，那人把黏腻的红色液体刮下来当润滑剂填进穴口，粗暴地把他推到墙上，粗糙的墙面撞上胸口一阵冰凉，一会儿又蹭得像是要着火。抽插更像是暴力殴打，没有扩张开便被直接侵犯进生殖腔，带出来的滑腻淫液里泛着红却不知道是从哪里流出来的血丝。远大于快感的痛感让身体本能地作出反抗，反抗一次那人便袭击他的要害让他痛得蜷缩起来。他不是第一次孝敬长辈了，不过这一次是犯了错误后的惩罚，是走钢丝失足的报应，当然要付出一点代价的。

“如果管不好自己，干脆就把那些没用的东西都割掉吧。”父亲的牙齿和手里的小刀一样尖锐可怕。

“啊……！不…不要……”惊慌地只剩下了断断续续的哭声。

那人最后还是把小刀收起来了。跪坐在墙边的人一丝不挂，下面还像是关不上的排污口，落下一滴一滴混着血液的精液，还没有力气穿上衣服就这样睡过去了。

醒来时发现是在阁楼，浑身痛得要命不是因为过分暴力的性交，而是因为着凉感冒了。全身的皮肤烫的像火炉，虽然不是冬天却冷得发抖。他不知道为什么一盆紫色堇跌落在地上散成了碎片，或许是大风把它从窗台上吹下来了吧。天色已经暗下来，黑夜黑得像是要吃人。

奖浑浑噩噩地睡不着。他好像从来没有这样的好机会去思考自己究竟是谁，是有钱人家的长子，是即将要成为的继承人，是功能齐全又很少反抗的解决情欲的工具。当然，也是瑠姫的哥哥。本来就没有多少亲缘关系，是自己一直在多管闲事，可能是过度的善心和同情心泛滥无处安置，只好分给他，也只能分给他罢了。不能强求别人接受，更不能强求别人回报，何况自己除了能给他去阁楼送点吃的以外也根本做不了什么，人的身份在出生时就给人画上了一些烙印，有些不该来到这个世界的人注定会被世界弄得遍体鳞伤，这都不是他能改变的。

但他还是想着，要是瑠姫也愿意给我送些吃的就好了啊。

那晚瑠姫其实在房间外听到了。他总是喜欢到处偷听，全世界没有他不知道的秘密。奖隐忍的哭声让他心中产生越来越多的负罪感——他很少感受到的负罪感。我害了他吗？他心里想着，是我吗？他冷笑着朝旁边瞥了一眼想要打消自己这个可笑的想法，可是怎么也摆脱不掉。他听佣人说奖被锁在阁楼禁闭之后突然心慌起来，啊呀，上次打碎的花盆还没有打扫干净。

“他被锁在那里了？”他拉住那个女佣。

“是的，不知道为什么老爷发了这么大火，据说回来还要收拾你…哦，而且他有点发烧。”

瑠姫跑出去买了饭团苹果和冰宝贴，上了楼梯犹豫了一下，还是轻轻敲了敲窗。那人刚打开窗他便把手搭在他的额头上摸了摸，然后又因为被烫到往回缩了缩。

“瑠姫？怎么是你？”

“快点过来贴上这个，一直发烧是不行的。”

“你…快点回去吧，被发现就不好了。”

“没什么不好的，我知道他对你做了什么，我带你逃出去。不是现在，是永远，永远离开这里。”

奖又一次看见锋利的小刀是在瑠姫手里，他劝他不要冲动行事，瑠姫便警告他不要总是畏畏缩缩碍手碍脚。“我拿这个刀是为了裁纸的，”瑠姫白了他一眼，“你想太多了。”但是其实奖知道的，瑠姫裁完纸片会包上粉末叠成小药包，吃一小口就死掉的那种，在他面前其实瑠姫也藏不住秘密。只不过他这次不想戳穿他了，他决心要和他一起犯下最后的错误。

奖根本不记得那天晚上有多么混乱了，父亲在餐桌上倒下，他安排着仆人把他送进医院再盖上一张白布。回到家后被瑠姫拉住说今晚就必须离开，走得越远越好。他们带上之前准备好的一些钱和食物从阁楼外的铁梯子上爬下去，赶到海边的码头上，瑠姫指着一艘小船说，瞧，这是我准备好的。

船缓缓离开岸边，月亮还在偷窥。奖问，“我们要去哪里？”

“哪里都行，这里不好吗？”他搂住他深吻。

导航失灵是发生在第三天的事，醒来时突然所有的信号都消失了，指针一直安稳地指向正北，水面平静的不像是海，像是误入了桃花源。奖说大事不妙，瑠姫还在一边自顾自啃着饼干。顺着洋流漂到中午时，远远的眼前突然出现一个葱郁的小岛，瑠姫站起来握住方向盘说，“就去那里吧。”

可是岛上一个人都没有啊。

准备的食粮吃了三天就没有了，潜入水中抓到的鱼总是吃了上顿没下顿。两个人都没有做下一个鲁滨逊的能力也没有做下一个鲁滨逊的心，偏偏不知道哪一天就会缺水死去的时候还碰上了两人的发情期。

“先别出去找吃的了吧…快点…我受不了了。”

两个人的皮肤都被海水浸过，没有之前那么光滑了，舔上去还带了点苦涩的腥味。信息素的味道浓郁地环绕着两人，每一秒都比上一秒更疯狂。两个人被石子划破的伤口还在隐隐作痛，不小心会在对方身上蹭上自己的血。岛上零零落落地开着紫色的堇菜，到了傍晚的时候紫色的天空和紫色的花朵映得两人身上泛出紫色的光，那是魔幻又神秘的颜色。

饥饿，没有力气，于是纠缠着昏昏沉沉地睡去。

醒来之后已是白天，也不知是过了几天之后的白天。奖叹气说：“好可怕啊。如果我们当时睡过去再也不醒过来也是有可能的。”“那不是挺好的吗，”瑠姫笑了笑，“现在我们无论去哪里，其实都逃不掉的不是吗。”看那人只是摇头没说话，他又加了一句，“现在这样的话至少是在爱里死去的，不是很浪漫吗？对吧？是爱吧？”

奖愣了一下，“是……是。”

瑠姫现在瘦得像一个摆在医学研究室里的骨架，台风先生或许要来了，风浪大得没办法去抓鱼，记不清上一次进食是什么时候了。瑠姫饿得完全没有力气了，但他还是踉踉跄跄地爬到奖身上嗅那丝幽幽的檀香，那味道和他这个人一样拘谨又雅致。每一次侵入都要停歇很久，直到最后晕倒从身上滑落下去。

奖轻轻摸着他的脸，晒黑了好多。他凑到他的耳边低喃：“快醒醒，瑠姫，快醒醒，很快就能熬过去了。”

“还想听听你那天的那句话，愿意再说一遍吗？”

“你知道我爱你是吧？你没有烦我吧？”

“我也没有别人可以爱了。”

蓄满水的眼睛里不断滚出亮晶晶的泪珠，落在地上开出一朵朵堇花。奖甚至没有抽泣，只是源源不断地涌出泪水，最后他累了就伏在那人身上睡着了。瑠姫其实都听到了，但可惜他没有力气说了，只有重力帮他吸走一滴泪，顺着眼角落进旁边的泥土里。

漫山遍野开遍堇花。

END


End file.
